


Christmas at Hogwarts

by marichatforlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatforlife/pseuds/marichatforlife
Summary: Draco and Harry are the only two students at Hogwarts for Christmas.





	1. Day 1: I will know when I get there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are the only two students at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Harry hated Draco Malfoy or that is what he thought. 

It all started on their 6th year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was December and it was almost time for everyone to go home for Christmas with their families. Harry not having a family he gets invited to go with the Weasley’s. But Draco Malfoy on the other hand has a family to go home to but doesn’t feel safe there at least not right now. 

When the day comes when everyone is leaving to go back to their homes, Draco is left all alone. Blaise and Pansy were is good friends and they had decided that they were going to be with their family for Christmas. Harry feeling some sort of pity for the blonde decides to stay with him and try to make friends with him. Draco and Harry were the only two that are staying home there plus some of the teachers in the castle. 

“Oi, Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Harry asked kinda interested about the answer. 

“None of your business Potter. Why are you here?” Draco scoffed. 

“Just wondering Malfoy because we are going to spend Christmas together her in the castle all by ourselves” it’s true they are the only students there.

“Well why did it have to be you of all the people I’m stuck with?” Draco clearly didn’t want to deal with Potter right now. 

“Malfoy you don’t have to be so rude.” Harry said as he walked away from Malfoy. 

“Oi Potter get back here I’m not through with you.” Harry heated Draco scream this and other death threats to him. Harry heads up the stairs to go to the Gryffindor commons to do his homework. He gets dressed in his pajamas and then lays in his bed for a while. _It’s going to be a long Christmas _he thought as he drifted into a sleep.

* * *

Draco was left stunned of what just happened besides yelling death threats at Harry. When Harry was gone he sat down properly to think. _Did Potter just try and make a conversation with me? _That made Draco turn into a lovely light shade of pink. He was thought he was lucky that no one else saw him blush at that thought. The truth was that Draco didn’t hate Potter not at all but he has to act like that because he is consumed by trying to be perfect in his parents eyes. As the years he tried being perfect to his parents he hating Potter, rude to the weasels, and most importantly being a racist piece of shit. That still didn’t help with the love that he wanted to feel that love that he craved more than anything. He wanted someone to give it all to him and never let him go. He wanted someone to love him for who he was and not the shit that his parents created. Getting up from his seat that he was sitting in and he left the room that he was in just to walk around the castle. He didn’t know where he was walking he just knew that he will know when he gets there. 


	2. Day 2: Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry go to Hogsmeade :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you guys for already liking this story <3 it means a lot to me!!

Harry woke up to snow-falling outside. He looked out out the window to see the snowflakes gracefully falling down like they are doing their own kind of dance. He stood there in a daze before getting dressed and heading down to breakfast. Sure it was weird that he was the only Gryffindor there but that didn’t bother him too much. When he got to the great hall Draco wasn’t there yet. But he didn’t mind that much he was used to being alone because of being locked under the stairs most of his life. Harry sits there barely eating anything and then Draco comes into the great hall and he looks tired like he didn’t have a good night sleep.

“Can I sit with you Potter?” Draco voice was not harsh but soft and light. Draco doesn’t like to be alone so he wanted to sit with someone it could have been a muggle as long as he was not alone. He didn’t like feeling alone it made him feel vulnerable. But no matter how hard he tried he always felt alone one way or another. 

“Sure Malfoy I don’t see why not” Harry said to him while gesturing to a seat. Draco took the seat across from him and looked down at the floor. They ate in an uncomfortable silence and when they were done with the food it vanished just as fast as it came. 

“So what are you doing today Malfoy” Harry asked. 

“Well I was going to go to Hogsmeade and then maybe if I have time go to the library and study” Malfoy said. 

“ I was planning on going to Hogsmeade too” Harry said “maybe we could go together “. He regretted letting that slip out of mouth. 

“Ummm....” Draco was cut off by Harry. 

“Never mind it was a stupid idea and I shouldn’t have said it out loud.”

“No I do want to go because I don’t wanna go all by myself” Draco whispered almost ashamed to say it out loud. 

“Really you would be willing to go with me” harry blurted out before he had a chance to put that thought aside. 

“Shove off Potter I am just going with you because no one else is here to go with me” Draco snorted out. Harry’s heart dropped thinking that he and Malfoy started to get along,or maybe it was something different but he could quite put his finger on it yet. 

“Okay great let me go get my jacket” Harry said as he got up from his seat.

“I will do the same” Malfoy said as he also stood up. 

“Okay meet right here and we can walk together to Hogsmeade” Harry said as he started walking away. 

“Okay Potter” Draco said still standing there. It took a moment to process what just happened but he went back to the Slytherin commons to get his jacket and some galleons just in case. He walks back to the place where Potter has left him and to his surprise Potter wasn’t there yet.

Harry now searching for his stuff that he needs too bring is all over the place. (He might have misplaced the invisibility cloak.)He finally found all of his stuff. And was now running down the stairs he doesn’t know why but he was more nervous then usual. 

“Oi Potter what took you so long“ The impatient blonde said.

“I err lost something and it took me a while to find it“ Harry said trying to convince the unhappy blonde. 

“Ok whatever let’s just go already“ Draco said still very impatient. 

“You’re right we better be heading if we want to be there for awhile” Harry said. 

They walked outside and it was still snowing, the snow was only drizzling so It wasn’t that bad to walk in it. It started off kind of awkward of us not really knowing what to talk about but then they started talking about what they like to do and what’s the favorite subject. The walk was short in general but when they’re talking it made it feel shorter because they were having a good time. The first place that they went to was just a normal shop. They went in made jokes had fun they didn’t buy anything. The next store was a bookstore. They found some good books. Harry bought Hermione a book there that he think she will like. After that they went to different stores all around Hogsmeade having a good time. Their last stop was at the Three Broomsticks to get some butter beer.They took their seats and stared at each other for a little bit. 

“So why did you want me to come with you?” Draco said. 

“Well you are the only one here and I thought that we can become friends” Harry says in a mumble. 

“Can you say that again I didn’t hear you Potter” Draco said. 

The emerald eyes meet the light gray-ish blue-ish eyes “I thought we can I dunno be friends maybe?” Harry questions himself.

“Oh” Draco was a bit shocked it took him by surprise. “Why?” 

“I didn’t like fighting with you anymore it was getting really annoying plus you are the only other one here” Harry said. All Draco could do was nod at him. When the drinks came they just sat in silence Draco was processing why Potter would be nice to him and Harry just let his mind wonder. They finished a while later and they just walked in silence back to Hogwarts letting there minds wonder.

“Why do you want to be friends with me?” Draco asked out of no where. 

“Because I got sick of us fighting” Harry said again. 

Draco nodded once more afraid of saying something wrong. 

“You know what let’s just forget about our past” Harry says. “Let’s start brand new.” 

Draco looked shocked to hear this from him it was very mature of him maybe he was more mature than he thought. “Okay” Draco says in a whisper. 

“Hi, I’m Harry, Harry Potter” Harry says like it would be the first time that they meet. 

“Hi I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy” Draco says back. They walk back to the castle talking about things that they have in common.  We have so much in common  they both thought. When they got back to Hogwarts they could have spent the whole night talking but they eventually said their good nights and got ready for bed in their dorms.Draco plopped on his bed and was thinking about Harry. I mean how could he not think about Harry when he spent the whole day with him. It was a nice day for him no not nice is was a great day for him. He didn’t have that much happy memories but this one was the happiest memories he has. He slowly fell asleep just like he was falling for Harry. 

Harry sat by the fire watching it burn. He had a fun time with Draco today and he felt happy not that he can blame he had a grin plastered on his face. He finally fell asleep on the couch where he was watching the fire. He didn’t know it yet but he started to like Draco Malfoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to at least post one chapter a week but I have school and homework and that is not really fun. But I will try to keep my promise.


	3. Day 3: Studying and what not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying? Patronus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting it has been a long week with lots and lots of homework. I will try to post but it might be one chapter every two weeks but let’s not get that far head yet. I hope you like this chapter. <3

Harry woke up on the couch.  Shit.  He slept in he wanted to go meet up with Draco so they could have some breakfast together. But now thanks to his stupid luck he was going to miss it.  Why am I so worried about being with Draco. Wait since when do I start calling him Draco.  Whatever. He got dressed as fast as he could to see if he could still meet Draco there.Draco was not there by chance he ran into Harry when they were turning the corner causing them to fall down. Harry being the first one back on his feet helped Draco back up to his feet. 

“Watch were your going- “ he looked to see who it was. “Harry?” 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn’t mean to fall for you Malfoy.” Unaware of how he saidthat Harry looks flushed. It was bad enough as it was but then Malfoy turned the most lovely shade of pink.

“Fallen’ for me?” His face turning a ruby red color. 

“No no no thats not what i meant. I meant that I tripped and fell for I mean on you?! O gosh I am rambling now. I need to stop talking” by this time Harry was more flushed and his face was turning a crimson red. 

“It is Okay Harry I know what you meant” Draco said. 

They went to breakfast still embarrassed and Harry still not very happy about the encounter with his now friend. 

“What do you plan on doing today Malfoy?” Harry asked once he’s face was a little less red because he didn’t seem to trust himself to speak. 

“Well I was planning on going to the library to studytoday because yesterday’s Hogsmeade visit was a lot longer then expected” Draco said. 

“Ok we should study together” Harry said. 

“That’s a good idea yeah that’s really good” Draco said.

They finished eating their food and started to head for the library.

“Are we going to study all day?” It was a stupid question and Harry knew that but didn’t really care. 

“Only if you want to” Draco said. 

Only if he wanted to.  Harry did want to if it meant being with Draco. He didn’t know what he was feeling inside. I like girls not blokes wait what am I thinking I don’t have to debate my sexuality. Do I?

While Harry was having a mental crisis Draco Well was let’s just say he thought he was losing his mind. No not really he was just wondering why Harry decided to be his friend. He pushed that thought aside afraid there was a different answer from the one Harry already gave to Draco. 

They walked in semi-silence. It was a nice to peaceful time because they weren’t worried about anything. When they got into the library they found a nice spot hidden away from any prying eyes not that there was anyway. 

“Okay well let’s get the books that we need to study for” Draco said. 

“Okay great. What books do you need?” Harry said. 

“I need potions, history of magic, Herbology, defense against the dark arts and Study of Ancient Runes.” Draco says listing all of the classes that he needs to study for. 

“Okay well I can get you the defense against the dark arts and history of Magic and the Herbology books for you if you want.” Harry suggested 

“Yeah only if you want to but what do you need?” Draco asked. 

“Well I mostly need potions and charms.” Harry said causally. 

“Well I forgot that I needed charms” Draco’s voice trailed off “yeah I can get you a charms and the potions books for you because I need to get those for myself.” 

“Yeah only if you want to” Harry said.

“Yeah I want to get them for you” Draco said happily. 

They spilt up to go get the books for each other. After 10-15 minutes they came back with all the books that they needed for a study session together. They sat there for a while before deciding to work together.They worked like that for about two hours before they decided they were hungry. 

“Dobby” Harry cried. 

“Yes” dobby came with a crackle. 

“Can you get me and Draco some food from the kitchen please” Harry said.

“Yes anything for Harry Potter. “ dobby said and just like that he was gone. Within a minute or two he was back with 2 plates full of food. “Here you go Harry Potter” dobby said handing them their lunch. 

“Thank you so much dobby I owe you one” Harry said with a grin on his face. Draco couldn’t help but stare at Harry when he was grinning like that. Something inside of him made him love him, want him, desire him. But he snapped back into reality when he heard a crackle and a pop and the house elf was gone. 

“Here you go mate” Harry said as he handed Draco a plateful of food. 

“Thanks Harry” Draco said. Harry didn’t know why but his name sounded a lot better when it came from Draco. 

“Your welcome” Harry said with the smile still plastered on his face. They ate talking about their notes and spells that they knew how to cast. 

“I should teach you how to cast a Patronus” Harry all the sudden said with pure excitement on his face. 

“I’m not sure that I… umm… quite can” Draco said unsurely. 

Harry’s face dropped. “What do you mean you can’t” 

“I don’t really have any ‘happy memories’” Draco said looking for something anything on Harry’s face that would tell him something. 

“Well that’s got to change what do you say”Harry said with a grin that looked like he was a fool. 

“Yeah” Draco said with a grin spreading in his face. Harry’s grin was so contagious he didn’t know why but he didn’t want to be without him in his life. How has he been if living without this beautiful lovely messy hair person without him on his side. Something awoke in him at that minute. He felt like he could do anything as long as Harry was by his side.

They got up and went to the room of requirement.  We need a place ofsecrecy. We need a place of secrecy. We need a place of secrecy.  Harry repeated this in his head until a large wooden door appeared out of no where. They stepped in and found it like when Harry was training people for Dumbledore’s Army (d.a.). 

“Wow this place is huge” Draco said with his mouth open. 

“Nothing much but this place will do” Harry said. 

They put down the stuff that they were carrying and picked up their wands. 

“So first think of a happy memory that is strong.” Harry said. 

“Okay.” Draco said thinking of when they went to Hogsmeade together. 

“Okay now that you got that all you have to say is ‘Expecto Patronum’ it is that simple” Harry said with that smile over his face. 

“Expecto Patronum” Darry whisper this. A white puff of smoke came out of his wand. 

“That was a bloody good try that you did Draco” Harry’s grin was bigger than before. They gave it a dozen or so more tries with the same results. The memory wasn’t happy enough. 

“We can try it tomorrow mate.” Harry finally said. “It’s getting late out.” 

“Your right Harry” Draco said with a fake smile on his face. They left the room together and went their separate ways. Once Draco got to his dorm he missed Harry.  Oh shit.Why am I feeling these feeling. It hurts everything hurts. My heart hurts. Why must it always be like this.  Draco cried. He didn’t do it often but he just need to let out all of his emotions for right now. He fell asleep after awhile of crying into his pillow. 

Harry felt like a bloody idiot. What was he thinking just calling it off like that. Tomorrow they are going to make some good memories so that he cast a patronus. He decided that and he is not changing his mind. He fell asleep happy and not worried about a single thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna day thanks for all the people that like this story. Hehe. Thanks again.


End file.
